


Retirement Plans

by Quaggy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Post-Chosen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: Giles and Buffy talk about his travel plans after he retires.





	Retirement Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to DHW for checking this over and helping Giles sound more like Giles.

“All packed up?”

 

“Buffy! I didn’t see you there. Well, I still have a way to go, but I’m making progress.”

 

“Isn’t it a little early to be clearing out your office? I thought the ‘early retirement’ thing wasn’t happening until next month.”

 

“Yes, well, there’s a lot here. I decided that it was best to get start on bringing my personal items home now.”

 

“Feels weird that you aren’t going to be across the hall. You know, in case we need you.”

 

“Everything seems to be in pretty good nick. All the newly called Slayers have been found and given the support and training that they need. The Council has been reformed and a new generation of Watchers are trained and ready to take over. There is literally nothing left for me to do. So, now I can do what I please.”

 

“You are still way too young to retire.”

 

“Hmm. Fortunately, I have something else in mind.”

 

“Yeah, you’re going to be the globe-trotting Super Librarian, single handedly rebuilding the Council library from scratch!”

 

“The Council library was built over several centuries. One man cannot possibly restore what was lost in the span of a single lifetime.”

 

“And yet, look at all the progress you made when this was only your hobby. It’s not like being Head of Council left you with much free time.”

 

“Well, London does still have a large number of reliable book sellers.”

 

“Giles, was there a book shop in all of the UK that you didn’t visit at least once? And now you get to expand your search world-wide.”

 

“Yes, well….”

 

“Oh, look at that grin! Face it, this is, like, your dream job!”

 

“It is, isn't it?”

 

“But it’s a lot of traveling and being on your own. You gonna be okay with that?”

 

“Well…. It’s nothing that I haven’t done before. And traveling around the world will be much more enjoyable without dodging Bringers at every turn.”

 

“Which remind me… Wherever these rare demonology books are located, there’s bound to be some trouble, right?”

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

“Of course. All the same, I think I would feel more comfortable if you had a Slayer with you.”

 

“And I will be much more comfortable without a babysitter, thank you very much.”

 

“Don’t get huffy with me! ‘Everyone can benefit from a little backup.’ Isn’t that what you are always telling me?”

 

“This is a slightly different case, Buffy. Whilst I admit I may be glad of a little extra help on occasion, for the most part, I suspect it will be quite a dull endeavor. Any vampires I encounter are likely to be between the pages of a book. She'd be bored to tears within a week.”

 

“Not the girl I have in mind! She has a history of hanging out in libraries.”

 

“Still, I think that this would be an unsuitable assignment for an energetic young woman.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s one of the older Slayers.”

 

“One of…. Never mind. I don’t think pulling any of our active Slayers is a good idea at this moment in time. Not for a trip as frivolous as this.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t call her active, per se. She’s been raising her younger sister, along with a few other parent-less Slayers. Now, that they are all safely off to university, I hear she’s been considering retirement herself.”

 

“Buffy? I’m— I’m…”

 

“Sound good, right? She’s even been on a few of your UK-based book hunts. Not many Slayers can claim that!”

 

“Buffy, no one else can claim that. You’re the only one that’s ever joined me.”

 

“See! It’s perfect! So, what do you say? Still against a little company? … Giles?”

 

“Well, I suppose a slight change in my itinerary is in order. I was originally going to begin in Brussels, but perhaps Madrid would be a more interesting place to start. Your Spanish is more than adequate. Oh, and then Barcelona! You’ll like Barcelona!”

 

“Sounds like plan!”

 

 


End file.
